convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
United Nations
The United Nations, sometimes referred to as simply the''' UN and also referred to as the '''United Universes, is an an international organization that is used to promote World Peace. Based partially in real life, it was formed to prevent wars, and as a place where nations could discuss issues and problems after World War II. Upon discovering the greater multiverse, the group has established a working partnership with the United Federation of Planets and has dedicated itself to promote peace across all universes. A small branch of the the UN called the Dragoons carries out specialized tasks. It's the UN that originally established and maintains the Multiverse Directive. Description As mentioned above, the United Nations were formerly an international organization based in many worlds. They have a great number of sub-branches operating within different sectors of the multiverse in order to maintain peace, the most notable of which are referred to as the "Dragoons," which were formed sometime after the discovery of the greater multiverse and the formation of the interdimensional United Universes. They are primarily a research organization, but is also the go-to group for dealing with phenomena such as Murder Games. The General Assembly consists of all the Secretary-Generals from various universes that have established a connection with the Multiverse. This is the same for the Security Council. They elect powerful individuals from various universes to the council. Most, if not all, of the sub-organizations of the United Nations now operate on a multiversal level. UNCED protects the many Universes from threats and enforces the Multiverse Directive. They also run investigations on other groups operating within the known multiverse. Role Pre-Convergence It is not exactly known when the many different United Nations organizations had discovered the existence of multiversal travel and collaborated each other to become a giant conglomerate, but it is assumed to have formed at least sometime before The Ties That Bind. School Daze Though they do not exactly make a solid appearance within the event, the mention of the Dragoons is present in the epilogue of Arc. The Ultimate Game The United Nations appeared at the end of the event, and only for two scenes, though it was implied that they had watched the events of the Murder Game transpire, and had formed an organization to deal with multiversal threats like the Arch Demon. Soon after the defeat of Akibahara, the Multiverse Directive was established. Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo The United Nations is a major faction in the events. Since the Nuclear War in 2019, they moved their headquarters to the city of Neo-Tokyo. The United Nations, and their branch, the United Nations Council for Earth's Defense, are responsible for the riots and protests against corporations in an effort to disband them and give power back to the people. Over the course of the event, Secretary-General Kenjiro Yamadera had been placed under suspicion for criminal activity. By the climax, it is revealed that Yamadera had been collaborating with Elliot, and had been the mastermind of the Illusion Game that had plagued Neo-Tokyo for some time. Though Kenjiro was able to escape, the participants of the event were able to defeat his lackey, Tetsuo Shima, and break through the illusions. Afterwards, members of the Dragoons, notably Arc and Robin Aquilus, would appear in Neo-Tokyo, offering explanations to the participants of the event, as well as recruiting the likes of Akane Tsunemori, Blake Belladonna, Asriel Dreemurr, and Rex Salazar. After the defecting of Kenjiro Yamadera, his position as Secretary-General, and by extension, leader of the interdimensional organization, has been held by the Security Council until a New Secretary-General can be found. Sometime after the events of Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo ''and ''The Grand Hotel, the organization is seen contacting the Coalition, informing them that because of their failure to follow orders in reporting the Multiverse Hotel Incident, due to the shock of Mary's suicide within their confines, that an investigation is pending soon. The Heavy Saga Second Chapter - "What Makes A Good Man?" In the story, Akane Tsunemori is seen musing over her many co-workers within the United Nations, including Robin Aquilus, musing to herself on how he functioned as a "good person." In the midst of her daydreams, she would be interrupted by Carth Onasi, who would request that she make some copies of some sensitive documents delivered to headquarters by an unidentified informant, and then to send them straight to the acting second-in-command of the organization, Ritsuko Akagi. Akane questions what the documents are and why they might be considered sensitive. As Carth leaves, Akane also takes some time to muse about if Carth could be considered a "good man" the same way Robin could be. After doing as instructed and copying the documents in the copy room, Akane, driven by curiosity, begins to peek at what the papers in question might be, only to be startled when Ritsuko would appear, prompting her to hand over the folder, though not without Ritsuko explaining that the documents were, in question, blueprints of The Torch, a Coalition training ground for their recruits. Ritsuko's very presence unnerves Akane, prompting her to begin to leave. She is dismissed by Ritsuko, but not before the older woman would suggest to Akane that she not stick her nose in business that doesn't concern her, and taking off with the folder with that. Akane is left by herself to wonder about Ritsuko's true intentions and nature, and if it made her a good person as well. These monologues and the documents in question serve as a sort of foreshadowing to Civil War. Civil War The Coalition Civil War was a large turning point for the United Universes that resulted in a downward slope in trust for the organization, along with the Coalition itself. Many tensions that had been rising up to this point, along with newfound tensions, had exploded over the course of the event, whether due to the situation with Ilona, the pre-existing uneasiness with the Coalition, and more. By the end of the event, the UN, despite managing to fend off enemies who attempted to take advantage of their situation within the civil war for the most part alongside the Coalition, was left in a state of disarray due to a number of events, including the resignation of Shizuo Heiwajima and Add, the latter of which being revealed to be a mole working for the Blood Institute. Distrust and disillusionment also came as a result of the revelation that not only was Revolver Ocelot a spy, a secret member of the United Nations assigned by Ritsuko Akagi to spy on and monitor the Coalition's activities, he later turned out to be truly a triple agent aligned with the Revanchist, working alongside another Revanchist member known as Thor, who had disguised himself as Leia Rolando all this time. In the aftermath, Ritsuko Akagi was requested to resign her position as the Deputy Secretary-General, leaving Akane Tsunemori to replace her. However, Ritsuko quickly proceeded to reveal that with her resignation, she was now a member of a new organization on the rise known as ODMA with hopes of being more effective in maintaining the multiverse and handling the Murder Games alongside the Coalition more efficiently than the UN ever had. The Secretariat The headquarters for the United Nations acts as the primary setting of The Secretariat, where various members are seen working and going about their day-to-day lives there. Notable Members Office of the Secretary-General * Akane Tsunemori * Corrin * Mason Moretti * Robin Aquilus General Assembly * Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca * Emmeryn * Iris Amicitia Dragoons * Aline Maera * Arc Secretariat * Cheza * Gordon Cole * Kofuku Ebisu * Producer Madoka * Toboe * Producer Kido * Umi Sonoda Security Council * Camilla * Gaius * Nobuchika Ginoza * Petyr Baelish Peacekeepers * Asriel Dreemurr * Carth Onasi * Cordelia * Crona Gorgon * Elise * Garnet * Harper Row * Kellyn * Leo Barnes * Motoko Kusanagi * Rex Salazar * Severa * Sif * Skyla * Teitoku Kakine * Winslow Schott Jr. Auxiliary Forces * Kim-Li-Chang * Macy Moretti * Rita Hanson * Sayaka Maizono * Toshiro Shiawase Former Members * Add - Secretariat, revealed to be a double agent for the Blood Institute and removed from service after Civil War. * Kenjiro Yamadera - Office of the Secretary-General, defected to Elliot's cause, subsequently arrested during The War of the Universe. * Korekiyo Shinguuji - Secretariat, resigned after Civil War. * Mari Makinami Illustrious - Peacekeepers, voluntarily quit and joined ODMA after Civil War. * Molly - Peacekeepers, died in service shortly after the events of Welcome to the Falls. * Revolver Ocelot - Auxiliary Force, worked under Ritsuko Akagi to spy on the Coalition, revealed to be a triple agent with true allegiances to the Revanchist during Civil War. * Ritsuko Akagi - Office of the Secretary-General, forced to resign after Civil War and co-formed ODMA. * Russia - Peacekeepers, killed by Enrico Pucci during Right Hand of the Magic God. * Shizuo Heiwajima - Peacekeepers, resigned after Civil War. * Uno - Secretariat, forced to resign after Civil War due to conflict of interests. Major Branches Most normal branches of the UN function at a Multiversal level. Only the most important branches are listed here: The General Assembly The General Assembly is the primary governing body of the United Nations. The United Nations General Assembly consists of the many Secretary-Generals from universes that have access to the Multiverse. They elect the Secretary-General for his term as head of the UN. The General Assembly makes most of the political decisions in the Multiversal UN, and assigns heads of the various branches. As well as the normal 193 Member nations in a regular UN, there are also other universes, such as Ivalice and other similar worlds involved. Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca acts as the Ivalice General Assembly Representative, while Emmeryn acts as the Ylissean Representative and Subcommittee for Refugee Resettlement Head. The Secretariat The Secretariat services the other branches of the UN. It makes sure the UN functions properly. They are headed by the Secretary-General, who is appointed by the General Assembly. The Secretariat issues press releases, and issues jobs to the other parts of the UN. They also perform non-scientific studies on quality of life in various universes. Sub-Branches include the Office of the Secretary-General and the Office for Refugee Resettlement. Toboe and Kofuku Ebisu act as aides for this branch, as well as Add, though his activities are a front, his true allegiances lying within the Blood Institute. Security Council The Security Council consists of the ten permanent founding member universes, and five non-permanent members. The Security Council controls the Peacekeepers. They are also responsible for placing sanctions if a universe as a whole breaks a law. The Security Council takes control of the UN in a case of emergency or war. Multiversal Court of Justice The Multiversal Court of Justice deals with major crimes committed on a multiversal scale. If someone is found to be in violation of Multiversal Law, or breaking the Multiverse Directives, they will be tried in the Court of Justice. The Court of Justice maintains a Most Wanted list of known threats to the safety of the Multiverse, and places bounties on the heads of those wanted. Dragoons The Dragoons are a Scientific Branch of the UN. Primarily focused on studying universes and multiversal travel. The Dragoons are generally allowed to work out of normal UN constraints, although they have their own codes that they work by, and still work within the Directives. The Dragoons dispense scientists to other multiversal organizations, and design technology used by the other branches and organizations. Their primary studies are on the Dark Presence and the Murder Games. Sub-branches include the Multiverse Health Organization. Arc, formerly known as Aaron White, is the head of this branch. Alina Maera acts as the Biomedical Research Division Head. Global Occult Coalition The Global Occult Coalition is responsible for maintaining the Multiverse Directives. They are also responsible for the maintaining control of the many Multiverse groups. They are responsible for the containment of threats to the Multiverse, and will often work hand in hand with other groups. GOC maintains elite groups of soldiers that are sent out after those wanted by the UN, monitor dangerous threats and groups, and to contain various anomalies that threaten the stability of the multiverse. Peacekeepers The Peacekeepers are the military branch of the UN. They are dispersed by the Security Council in times of trouble or war. They are sent to control universes in trouble. The Peacekeepers wear standard UN armor with blue helmets and the acronym "UN" on them. They are pulled from across the Multiverse, and are sent in to deal with threats to a single universe, and to maintain the peace in case of war. Their duties vary from handing out aid after a disaster, to riot control, to a full out assault in a Multiversal war. Major Kellyn is a part of the Peacekeeper Standard Division, while Skyla is a part of the Peacekeepers Logistics Division, and Motoko Kusanagi acts as the Spec Ops Leader of this branch. Sif and Shizuo Heiwajima are a part of the Standard Peacekeepers Division, while Garnet and Rex Salazar are a part of the Special Division. Auxiliary Forces While generally not considered an official branch of the organization, they are still notable for independently providing assistance to the UN when needed. As such, most parties within this operate independently of not only the UN, but also of each other. Such members include Producer Kido, who provides assistance alongside managing his company, Sayaka Maizono, who doubles as part of the Neo-Tokyo Defense Force after the events of Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo, Kim-Li-Chang of United Omnidyne-Cross Industries, and Toshiro Shiawase of the Shiawase Corporation. Trivia *The organization is also referred to as the "Multiversal United Nations," the "United Universes," and other aliases. Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo Category:Organizations Category:School Daze Category:The War of the Universe Category:United Nations Category:Civil War Category:Ragnarok Category:The Heavy Saga Category:The Secretariat Category:Tomorrow Never Lies Category:Right Hand of the Magic God